Friendship
by SuzumiSakuma
Summary: Angeal has always been attracted by Genesis but never accepted his feelings. But when Sephiroth comes to the picture, things change... and sorrow might strike these men. *WARNING YAOI*
1. Angeal's Case

Genesis was moaning loudly...

It was a difficult morning for all the three of us. We were anxious to go home after all that training.

But as we came back, they locked themselves up on his room... leaving me behind.  
It's not jealousy. It's sadness. Deep sorrow. Doing something I always desired to do, right before me.

And I could hear the bed shaking as Sephiroth moved his hips against him...

Ever since I was a child, Genesis has been my best friend. But my feeling were never friendship. It was something stronger. But I didn't want to say it.. I didn't want to hear his answer.. I didn't want to feel that way about him. I was happy by just having him with me. And I was honored that, from all the children living in Banora, I was the one he choose to befriend with.

- Hey Angeal. I found a misterious book on my parents' bookshelft. - Genesis said to me once.  
- Cool, what's its name? - I asked him.  
- "Loveless".

From that day on, Genesis kept reading the book over and over. It didn't take long before he knew the whole book by heart. He'd even quote some lines.  
I was rather funny to see him acting like that. It gave him a personality. But then...

- Ne Angeal.. have you heard?  
- Huh?  
- They say there's a warrior in SOLDIER that can take out an entire army.  
- Well, there were many heroes through our history, you know?  
- But this one is the same age as us.

At first I didn't belive it. But then it kept coming on the news. The Great Sephiroth, as the press would call him, could take armies, monsters, dragons, everything.  
Truly remarkable. I was indeed impressed by that young man's strenght. And so was Genesis...

- You think Sephiroth would like some of my banora white? - he asked me.  
- I don't really know. Maybe he would.  
- He should. My banora whites are the best around here. Aren't they, Angeal?

But I never answered, for he never offered me some. As a poor child, I'd steal from my neighbours' trees. But Genesis was my friend. I had my honor as I have it today.  
So I was hopping he could offer me one someday. Even if Sephiroth was ahead me, I didn't mind. Somehow I thought if Sephiroth was able to taste his dumbapples, I'd be right after him on the list.

- Genesis, we should join SOLDIER.  
- Really? You think we'll be able to get in?  
- Of course! Then our training won't go to waste. We can actually improve it.  
- Why Angeal, that's magnificent! Then we shall join Sephiroth! And we'll finally meet him.  
- Yeah.

I was indeed happy. Helping Genesis to fullfil his dream was my dream.  
We were able to join SOLDIER right away. Both of us had enough skills to be very well rated. And so we reached First Class in no time. And then we met him.  
Sephiroth, a man of few words.

- I presume you're Sephiroth. - Genesis asked him.  
- You presume right. - he answered.  
- It is a pleasure to finally meet you. - he bowed to him.  
- Hmpf... please, keep the formalities for yourself.  
- Oh?  
- Excuse me, if you don't mind, I have matters to attend to.

And he left. Genesis took it like a man, but you could see he was devastated. His hero treating him like that. I just couldn't bare to see him like that.  
So I went after Sephiroth.

- Excuse me.. - I said bowing, - I wish to speak to you.  
His eyes analysed me, studying my reactions.  
- Please say it.  
- The man you met before, his name is Genesis and he idolizes you since you've became known to the world and.  
- Tell him I'm not the man he thinks I am... - he interrupted me.  
- But sir.  
- The name is Sephiroth. We're in the same rank, no need for formalities.  
- Right, sorry. But Sephiroth, I know heroes are idealized by the people. Genesis is different. He's interested in you. If you could give him just one opportunity.  
Just one. He'd be gratefull. I asure you you won't regret it.  
- Alright then. I will give it a try.  
- Thank you Sephiroth. - I bowed and turned on the other side to walk away.  
- Wait. - Sephiroth said before I left.  
- Yes? - I turned around.  
- And what is your name, soldier that values friendship more that its own honor?  
- ...Angeal.

It's stupid when I think about it now... Right when he met, he could see through me. But even so, he went forward.  
Sephiroth challenged Genesis for a fight in the next morning. Sephiroth obviously won but aparently he was amused by Genesis' skills. So they began to talk more often.  
But he never forgot who I was. So both me and Genesis ended up being his friends. But as the greedy person he is, Genesis wanted more of his attention.

- Shall we go to the training room as usual? - Genesis asked.  
- Yes we shall. - Sephiroth replied.  
On our way there, the Training Room was occupied with the rotine tests. And they asked us if we minded being examined right away. We agreed to do it. As we were getting ready.  
- I bet you get all excited when you beat your own record. - Genesis smirked at Sephiroth.  
- i'm not the same as you.  
I laughed at what he said, for he nailed it right away.  
- But be carefull, - he continued. - don't get too excited or you won't be able to focus.  
- I'd beat my own record even if I was "hard.  
And then I saw Sephiroth's hand sliding through Genesis's pants, moving his fingers slowly around his pubic area. And I was shocked. And so was Genesis. But soon he began to smirk.  
- My, I didn't know you swing that way.  
- I don't. I just enjoy your face when I tease you. - Sephiroth smirked as well.  
- Sephiroth, stop it! Someone might see it! - I almost yelled at him.  
Then a scientist came and Sephiroth quickly removed his hand away from Genesis.  
- Who would like to be first? - the scientist asked.  
- Genesis does. - Sephiroth said, looking at Genesis with a bastard smile on his face.  
- No! I.. d..a..! Wait!  
- Genesis it is. Come with us if you please.  
He didn't say anything after. Just glared at Sephiroth, as the man smirked almost mocking him.

Genesis failed the test for lack of attention during the exames. They told him to get some rest and repeat the tests again in the next day.  
From that day on, Genesis began to do his best to get his revenge by teasing Sephiroth the same way he did to him. Somehow, Sephiroth wouldn't give in.  
That made Genesis frustrated. And I.. started to feel like I didn't belong there... not with them.

- Oh Sephiroth, you have something on your lip. Let me take it. - Genesis would say and then lick his lip.  
- Hm.. thanks. That was just what I needed. - Sephiroth said indifferently, continuing to eat.  
- Grrr...

- Sephiroth, you seem so hard today. Look at that. It's almost poping out of your pants. - he'd say, smirking.  
- That's.. its real size.  
- ... really? That big? You sure..? - smirking.  
- If you wish, I'll show it to you. - smirking as well.  
- Well then lets go.

Genesis was still moaning loudly.  
And I could still hear the bed moving acording to Sephiroth's moves.  
And I... I... am still outside... Hoping someday my turn arrives.  
Someday... 


	2. Sephiroth's Case

I never actually felt like I was connected to someone.  
During my childhood, I could sense I was different. I'd see them playing with each other, having fun, always hanging out together.  
But I never, in any way, desired to become one of them. Never.  
They all sounded too childish to me. Yes, children are suppose to like that. The problem wasn't them, it was me. I never wanted to fit in because I never thought I'd actually be able to.

Years passed and despite the rotine examinations I was exposed to, life kept the same. Soon, my skills improved and I was able to join SOLDIER and quickly reached First Class. And not much after that, the attentions were drawn on me and I was surrounded by fake people. I became tired of all the attention. All I wanted was to serve SOLDIER and Shin-ra. Nothing else.  
But then... then I met them.

Genesis aproached me willing to get to know me better and I refused to talk. I could see disappointment in his eyes. He was hoping I'd behave like the hero he thought I was. But I didn't. I could hear him hit the ground and I walked away.  
Then Angeal came to me... Imploring for his best friend's sake. Something I never saw anyone doing. Not even the children from those years before that played so happy together...

- Please accept Genesis, give him a chance. - he begged me.

I couldn't turn on those words. So I accepted Genesis... for Angeal's sake. Maybe I could learn something from them.  
Time passed and we became friends, the three of us. To know they've been together for so long made me wonder how often friendships like that can be found.  
Anyone could tell they were close to each other right away.

Genesis was a bit too difficult to deal with at first. Being spoiled by Angeal all the time, he was as childish, greedy and stubborn as the kids from my past.  
Angeal on the other hand was a true friend, taking it all for the sake of the ones he loved. His dreams were Genesis's. He was all Angeal mattered about.  
And I.. I truly enjoyed being with them. After all these years, so lonely, I could finally say I had friends. True friends.

We would go to the Training Room after the rookies were out and fight each other just for fun. Their skills were amazing. A match for mines indeed.  
Hearing Genesis quoting Loveless, Angeal's lectures of how we should stick to out dreams and honor... It sounds silly saying this, but I was happy.  
Happy for finding the company I longed for.

- I don't recall seeing you trying to seduce a woman, Sephiroth. - Genesis would say, defying me.  
- Well I like to keep it discret. - I smirked to him.  
- Oh really? I'd love to hear how you do it. We should share experiences.  
- Genesis, maybe we shouldn't bring this up. Sephiroth might not feel confortable about the subject. - Angeal would say.  
- But I see a light of curiosity on your eyes, my dear friend. - Genesis smirked to him.  
Angeal would blush lightly and cough.  
- Well I... wouldn't mind listening to it.  
- Belive it or not, I don't do much. All it takes is to look her in the eyes. - I'd reply.  
- That simple? Well maybe my gaze isn't as sexy as yours, for I tried it and the best result I got was a giggle.  
- Really? And what did you do next, Genesis?  
- Well, I approache her and tell her how wonderfull she looks and add one of my favourite quotes from Loveless. That's usually enough.  
- I see.. You never get tired of Loveless, do you?  
- It is the most wonderfull book. - Wait..! - Angeal would say all of the sudden.  
Both me and Genesis would look at him.  
- But then.. what do you do with the ladies?  
- Well what a question, Angeal. We take them to our room and let the body take its course. - Genesis would answer.  
- ... unbelivable... How can you treat a lady just for sex?  
- You seem unconfortable about it. What is wrong with it? - I'd ask.  
- It's deshuman! Women bare the seeds of human life, the least we can do is love them. Not just...sex.  
- Actually Angeal, we have the seeds. They're just the fertilized land where we plant them. - Genesis would say.

- What about you Angeal? How do you capture a certain woman's attention? - I asked. I wanted to know more about him.  
- I.. well.. I'm an old fashion romantic guy. - he'd say blushing, rubbing his head. - I just give her something special like a flower or a handmade necklace and tell her how I feel about her.  
- Why Angeal, not even I knew that about you. How many times have you done it?  
- ... not too often.  
- He probably means once or twice. - I'd say teasing him a little.  
- Yes, Angeal vallues love too much to go around women all the time. - Genesis would laugh.  
Then we would both laugh. Angeal would just look aside, still blushed.

But the way he'd stick to his belives even being mocked by us was impressive. It's almost as if he was trying to prove us something. What I knew was... he was in love.  
And that.. made me want to belive on that feeling. Just once...

As our games and trainings went on, Genesis was seen ever cockier than before. He wanted more. More of our attention. More of my attention.  
It didn't take much before things got physical.

- Shall we go to the training room as usual? - Genesis asked.  
- Yes we shall. - I replied.  
On our way there, the Training Room was occupied with the rotine tests. And they asked us if we minded being examined right away. We agreed to do it. As we were getting ready, Genesis brought up a strange subject.  
- I bet you get all excited when you beat your own record. - Genesis smirked at me.  
- I'm not the same as you.  
Angeal laughed. You could see he was enjoying it.  
- But be carefull, - I kept going. - don't get too excited or you won't be able to focus.  
- I'd beat my own record even if I was "hard.  
Those words made me wanna see it. I wanted to see him prove what he just said. And as in a way of mocking him, I moved my hand towards his crouch and touched him.  
I began to move my fingers slowly through all of his member, never going inside his pants. Both Angeal and Genesis were shocked. But soon Genesis smirked.  
- My, I didn't know you swing that way.  
- I don't. I just enjoy your face when I tease you. - I smirked as well.  
- Sephiroth, stop it! Someone might see it! - Angeal yelled.  
Then a scientist came and I quickly removed my hand away from Genesis.  
- Who would like to be first? - the scientist asked.  
- Genesis does. - I answered, looking at Genesis. I wanted to see how he would react.  
- No! I.. d..a..! Wait!  
- Genesis it is. Come with us if you please.  
He didn't say anything after. Just glared at me. And I couldn't help but to smirk.

Genesis failed the tests. But that never stopped him. He went there the next morning, beating his personal record. Then he came to me.

- You might find it funny, but I know you'd do the same if you were in my place.  
- Go ahead and try. - I replied.  
The light of curiosity on his eyes made him rush his hands to touch me. But he had no experience. None at all. You could tell by the harsh way he was moving his hand.  
Or maybe he did it on purpose.  
- I will make you.. so aroused that you won't be able to even fight!  
- Hmpf. I seriously doubt it.

And I leaned over him and kissed his cheek. Confused, he blushed and turned himself away from me, with his hand on his cheek. After staring at me for a few minutes in silence, he walked away.

After that incident, Genesis kept trying to call for my attention. He would lick me, touch me, push me onto him. And Angeal... his expression kept frowning from day after day. He would no longer laugh nor even smile. But he didn't leave us either. It's like he wanted to say "I'm still here"  
And I couldn't help but to feel guilty. Even so, after all that provoking, I wanted to humilliate Genesis. My sadist desise to mock him kept rising and rising.

- Sephiroth, you seem so hard today. Look at that. It's almost poping out of your pants. - he'd say, smirking.  
- That's.. its real size.  
- ... really? That big? You sure..? - smirking.  
- If you wish, I'll show it to you. - smirking as well.  
- Well then lets go.

Genesis grabbed my arm and pushed me. Angeal was left sitting right were he was. I wanted to go back and bring him along. But he didn't follow us. Neither did Genesis stop pushing me. We stopped on his room.  
He made me sit and unziped my pants. It's like he was craving for it.

- Big indeed. - he said, holding my member on his hand.  
Didn't take long for him to put it in his mouth. He was unexperienced indeed. But his confidence and his desire to do it guided him all the way through.  
My sadist desire also came up, as I pushed his head against me. He coughed.  
- Oh, too big perhaps? - I teased him.  
- Nothing is too big for me.  
And he kept going. And I kept pushing his head. He tried hard not to cough again. Then I took it out of his mouth and rubbed it on his lips.  
- You sure wanted this for a long time, haven't you?  
- You are the reason why I joined SOLDIER. - he answered, between licks.  
- I am flattered. - teasing him a bit longer.

After a few minutes, we were both undressed and I was laying on top of Genesis, moving my hips against him. Genesis was moaning loudly.  
But.. No matter how much I enjoyed that, I couldn't help but to feel miserable. For the man I really wanted was just outside the room...


	3. Genesis's Case

_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end _

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar _

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

_Loveless - Prologue_

When I found Loveless, this wonderfull book, I was still very young. Everyday, I'd wake up earlier to read each chapter, hoping I'd find something new.  
It held such a great mystery, I just couldn't stay away from it. Such a facinating book. Far more facinating then the people I was surrounded by.

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess _

_We seek it thus, and take it to the sky _

_Ripples form on the water's surface _

_The wandering soul knows no rest_

_Loveless - Act I_

To be the son of the richest family in Banora was both good and bad. The kind of attention I had was really good, for people enjoyed knowing me.  
But it was also a burden. To know the eyes of Banora were all on you. To know that people will notice if your perfection fades away. I was... tired.  
But the Goddess presented me with Angeal's friendship. A true friend that liked me for what I was.

Even though he was poor, Angeal never had second intentions. He was always beside me, keeping me focused on my goals. So it didn't matter if Banora had its eyes on me. I felt like I could do whatever pleased me. No shame on that. Just pure child feeling and needs.  
We would fight with wooden swords all afternoon, lost ourselves in the forest, searching for new places to play, etc. And I could still have time to work on my secret goal:  
Dumbapple Juice.

One day, as I was reading the newspaper, something called for my attention... "The warrior that took out an entire army", it said.  
A warrior so powerfull that was even mentioned by the media. He must be a strong man. But then..his age... it's the same as mine! So young and yet so gifted.

- Ne Angeal.. have you heard?  
- Huh?  
- They say there's a warrior in SOLDIER that can take out an entire army.  
- Well, there were many heroes through our history, you know?  
- But this one is the same age as us.  
- No way!  
- Yes way! It's right here. - I said, showing him the article.  
Angeal opened his eyes wide. He was impressed as well.

From that day on, the warrior kept appearing in the news. Then the name popped up.  
- Sephiroth... - I read to myself.  
That name made me shiver. Such a nobel name for a nobel knight. And I wanted to be like him. But how? Fortunatly, Angeal had the perfect idea.  
He said we should join SOLDIER. It was the perfect way to show Sephiroth my skills and to finally meet him.

That day, I worked hard on my project to finish it. A few days later, I got the first prize for the product of the year. But the dumbapple juice was no longer my purpose. What I wanted was for Sephiroth to taste it. My personal idol to drink my greatest creation. The best banora whites for the best man alive so far. Winning that contest was a way to promote my juice.

- You think Sephiroth would like some of my banora white? - I asked Angeal.  
- I don't really know. Maybe he would.  
That only made me wanna join SOLDIER even more. And so we did. Didn't take long for both of us to reach First Class. My skills were better everyday and Angeal never disappointed me either. There was only one man stronger than us. And we didn't wait much to meet him.

_There is no hate, only joy _

_For you are beloved by the goddess _

_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_Loveless - Act II_

- I presume you're Sephiroth. - I asked the man as I saw him.  
- You presume right. - he answered.  
- It is a pleasure to finally meet you. - I bowed.  
- Hmpf... please, keep the formalities for yourself.  
- Oh?  
- Excuse me, if you don't mind, I have matters to attend to. - he said with a cold voice and he turned away.  
He left without a word. I kept it all for myself until he faded through the horizont. Then I left. Angeal however didn't follow me. I thought that maybe he didn't want to hang out with a loser like me. So I managed to go to my room.  
- "Pride is lost, Wings stripped away, the end is nigh." - I kept saying it in my head.

_My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow _

_No matter where the winds may blow_

_Loveless - Act III_

The next day, Sephiroth came to me. He said he was going to give me a chance. I couldn't be happier. I gave it all my might. I still lost, but I felt satisfied, for I knew I did my best. Angeal just watched. I wanted him to be impressed by me. But nothing amuses him anymore.  
Sephiroth was too great for Angeal to notice me. But neither was I noticing him, for Sephiroth was too great for me to waste time with immature attitudes.  
I shall prove them wrong.

From that day on, we started to hang out together, the three of us. It was like a small competition. It was like those childish games I used to play with Angeal. But this was no game. I couldn't bare to lose to Sephiroth again. And I wanted to punish Angeal.

Days passed by and I kept getting better. Sephiroth was right on my hand, right where I wanted him. I wanted to spend more time with him.  
To call for his attention. And I was being successfull. I couldn't be happier. But even so... I wanted more.

One day, as we were going to the Training Room, rotine examinations were being held there. They asked us if we could do ours at that moment. We obviously said yes.  
But my need for attention made me want to tease Sephiroth some more.

- I bet you get all excited when you beat your own record. - I said, smirking at Sephiroth.  
- I'm not the same as you.  
Stupid Angeal just laughed. He thought he could get Sephiroth's attention by laughing with his jokes.  
- But be carefull, - Sephiroth continued. - don't get too excited or you won't be able to focus.  
- I'd beat my own record even if I was "hard. - I said, sure of my own words.  
I don't know how or why he did it.. but right after I speaked, he touched me. His hand right between my legs. My special place. A mix of feeling ran through me. First a frightning feeling, for he was the first one to do it. But then a confortable, satisfied, even pleasurable feeling stayed. And I couldn't help but to smirk. I had his full attention. Both physic and mentally.  
- My, I didn't know you swing that way.  
- I don't. I just enjoy your face when I tease you. - Sephiroth smirked as well.  
- Sephiroth, stop it! Someone might see it! - Angeal yelled. Foolish man full of jealosy. I'm certain he craved to be on my place.  
Then a scientist came. Sephiroth quickly removed his hand away.  
- Who would like to be first? - the scientist asked.  
- Genesis does. - Sephiroth said, looking at me, smirking in such a sadist way.  
- No! I.. d..a..! Wait! - I was in panic.  
- Genesis it is. Come with us if you please.

That day, for the first time in my life, I failed. Sephiroth made me fail. He was the culprit. And I could only think of revenge. I wanted to make him go thought what I did. I was... frustrated.

- You might find it funny, but I know you'd do the same if you were in my place.  
- Go ahead and try. - he replied.  
I couldn't help myself but to rush my hand through his pants. My hunger to see him embarrassed was stronger.  
- I will make you.. so aroused that you won't be able to even fight!  
- Hmpf. I seriously doubt it.

Then he leaned over me and kissed my cheek... that bastard! I wanted to respond. But my silence was already disturbing me. All I could do was run away.

No matter how ashamed of myself I was that day, it only made me stronger. I learned with my mistakes and I was ready to take Sephiroth down.And so I kept trying.  
He seemed to be affected by it everyday. Then one day he finally gave in. I questioned how big his member was and he gave me permition to see it.  
I brought him to my room, where I made him sit on my bed. Sephiroth inside my room. I was so happy. I wouldn't dare to ruin that moment. I had to enjoy it.

- Big indeed. - I said, holding my member on my hand, after unzipping his pants.  
And my desire to see him blush and moan made me open my mouth and suck it. But he.. that sadist bastard pushed my head, forcing it to go deeper down my throat.  
I coughed.  
- Oh, too big perhaps? - he teased me.  
- Nothing is too big for me.  
And I put it inside my mouth again. And he kept pushing my head. I couldn't give him the satisfaction to tease me once more, so I forced myself not to cough.  
Then he took it out of my mouth and rubbed it on my lips.  
- You sure wanted this for a long time, haven't you?  
- You are the reason why I joined SOLDIER. - I answered, between licks.  
- I am flattered. - teasing me a bit longer.

After a few minutes, I undressed myself and pushed him to do the same. I embraced his naked body, chest to chest. He didn't hug back. Was he regreting?  
I wasn't going to allow him to give up. So I laid down, waiting for him, provoking him. As a man, he couldn't hold himself much longer.  
He ended up on top of me, moving his hips fast. And I moaned in pleasure. I had him. He was with me, inside me, holding me.  
It was everything I've ever wanted. The only thing I had left to wish for.. was for Angeal to be outside the room, hearing us, envying us...

_My friend, your desire _

_Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_

_Loveless - Act III_


	4. Conclusion

Genesis was dressing himself up, with a grin on his lips. This was a joyful day, everything was going as he planed. All those thoughts and desires merged together and made him accomplish what he wanted all along: Sephiroth's 100% attention to himself. But for some reason, his idol wasn't sharing the same feelings. He could tell, for Sephiroth wouldn't lift his eyes off the ground, dressing himself slowly. Could it be regret?

- But I did my best in pleasing him. I could see his eyes during his climax. He enjoyed it so much. He's obviously not frowning because of me. - Genesis thought, in contempt.

But the truth is that it was. Sephiroth felt a deep negativity inside him for what he had done. Regret and guilt filled his thoughts in a macabre dance haunting him. He knew Angeal was outside. He could feel him. He betrayed his friend and, most importantly, his beloved one.

As soon as he was done, he opened the door to leave, no matter if Genesis was ready or not. And there he was.

- Angeal.. - Sephiroth said, with a sad voice.

- Oh Angeal, you were there? - Genesis peeked from his room, already dressing his rouge coat. - Well it is great to see you! - he smirked.

Angeal didn't move. He was standing right in the hall, in front of the room, staring at them. His eyes were empty. Genesis walked up to him and smirked.

- Next time maybe you can join us.

He walked by him and left. Sephiroth was still standing at the door.

- I'm sorry...

- Don't..! - Angeal finally said, interrupting him.

This made Sephiroth look at him in the eyes. Angeal was looking down, holding his grip. You could see we was fighting his will to cry. He then turned his back on Sephiroth.

- If you excuse me, I have a mission to attend to.

Then he left. Sephiroth knew he was lying, but also knew how much he cherished Genesis, so he never said a word. Nor moved.

* * *

The days went by. Angeal was now busy training rookies. It was his way of keeping his mind busy. He didn't want to think about what happened. According to him, the best way to keep his honor was to keep his feelings to himself and to serve example to someone else. And these rookies worshipped him but, more importantly, looked up to him like a fatherly figure.

Genesis was also busy in missions. The Wutai War was not over yet and while Angeal trained the 3rds and 2nds for combat, Genesis would guide them through the battlefield. In a way, it's like they were working together, just like the good old times, but not knowing.

As for Sephiroth, it was one of those times Hojo requested his presence in the laboratories to test him for things Sephiroth wouldn't even know of and it would take days to finish. Mostly it was because of that that Sephiroth disliked Hojo so much. To top it all off, the guilt wouldn't fade and he couldn't get his mind off of what he have done. He wanted to fix things and yet he was trapped in there, with that bizarre man who wanted to stick numerous needles to his arm.

Eventually, the experiments finally ended and Sephiroth was free to go. But as he left the lab, the person he encountered was certainly not the one he wanted to see.

- Genesis... - said Sephiroth, with a bitter taste on his mouth.

- Oh look who we have here. What have you been up to? It's been a while. - Genesis said, notably cheered.

Sephiroth remained in silence. He feared for his own actions, if the conversation went any further. But Genesis wasn't ready to stop. He was glad to see his face. To Genesis's point of view, the reason they weren't speaking was because they've been busy.

- Still not in the best mood, I see. - he kept going.

- You have no idea what we've done, do you? - Sephiroth finally replied, but his tone was deep and intimidating.

- I don't understand... - Genesis was truly surprised. - What do you mean?

- We betrayed Angeal.

- Nonsense! Angeal was the one who betrayed me. From day one, he's been befriending with you and leaving me play a secondary role in his life. - said Genesis, lifting his head in arrogance.

- He loves you. He was the one who begged me to give you a chance! - Sephiroth raised his voice.

Genesis kept still. He was confused. Could it be that he has been wrong all this time? Angeal was not ignoring him, but helping his dreams become reality by playing behind the scenes? Sephiroth took a deep breath.

- If it wasn't for Angeal, I would've probably never speak to you again since that day we met. - he kept explaining, now more calm.

- Angeal... did that for me...?

- He did...

- I.. I should go talk to him. Excuse me. - Genesis said, turning his back and running to find Angeal.

Sephiroth could finally breathe without the heavy feeling on his chest. Like Angeal did before him, he sacrificed his feelings to make someone else happy. And this time, he did it the right way. And it felt good.

* * *

- Sephiroth! - Angeal called for him.

He was about to enter his room when Angeal caught him. Sephiroth was surprised to see him, specially sounding so cheerful.

- Angeal.. What are you doing here?

- I need to talk to you.

- Oh.. - he shivered, nervous.

- Can I... come in?

- Sure... - Sephiroth murmured and opened the door.

- Look, if you don't feel comfortable with me going inside your r...whoa!

Angeal as interrupted by the amazing sight that Sephiroth's room was. It had old styled furniture, the curtains were made out of velvet, everything was clean and elegant and, most wonderfully, it smelled like roses. Sephiroth stared at Angeal, wondering what went through his mind. It wasn't the first time he'd let someone inside, so he was used to the reactions, but somehow Angeal's was different.

- What..? - he asked him.

- Such luxury... - Angeal replied. But then looked back at him. - You live well, I see. - he said, laughing.

Sephiroth didn't reply. It was one of the reasons why he didn't like people in his room other than himself. This has been Sephiroth's home since he could remember, he had nowhere else to go, unlike the others. But it was Angeal after all. He knew he wasn't judging him like others would. They both sat on a couch.

- Genesis talked to me. - Angeal said. - He told me you said I was the reason you two became friends.

- He needed to know that. You spoil him too much...

Angeal laughed.

- I know I do. But sometimes I can't help it. I just wanna see him happy, you know?

- Hump.. I envy him.. - Sephiroth mumbled.

Angeal stared at him for a moment. His eyes showed he was surprised. Sephiroth had his face down, but followed Angeal with his eyes. He was leaning over him. Sephiroth's heart was bumping in his chest. It was then when Angeal grabbed his chin gently and made him face him. As he continued to lean over, so did him. He then felt his lips gently being pressed against Angeal's. Despite his confusion, Sephiroth closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Then Angeal slowly broke the kiss and Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes again. Angeal was grinning.

- Has anyone ever told you you have very long eyelashes? - Angeal joked.

Sephiroth was caught off guard and blinked. But when he realised Angeal's joke, he let out a small laugh and shook his head.

- You know we won't go any further than this, right? - Angeal continued, now with a more serious tone.

- I know... I just don't know why you did it.

- Well.. consider it a gift for opening Genesis's eyes. And also for helping me.

- I see.

They both looked down, in silence. Then Angeal slowly looked up, to the ceiling and smiled.

- The great Sephiroth has feelings for me. I feel honored.

- Sephiroth kept his silence for a while, admiring Angeal with sad eyes.

- What's so honorable about this? It is pointless... - said Sephiroth, looking down. - We are soldiers in a war, pretending we're at peace. There shouldn't be any room for feelings. None at all! - he continued, raising his voice in frustration.

Angeal looked at him, surprised. Here was the man everyone called "hero" completely vulnerable. A side of Sephiroth he never thought was ever possible. Angeal wanted to comfort him, but by doing so, would probably only make it worse. So he stood up and looked Sephiroth in the eye.

- Well then, SOLDIER. Wanna go to the training room? - he said smiling, with his fists on his hips, in an almost heroic pose.

Sephiroth replied with a sad grin and got up from the couch. Anything would do to keep his mind busy.

* * *

After a few weeks, Genesis started to act strangely again. He started to challenge Sephiroth for more battles, craving for his attention again. But this time something was different about him. He wanted to feel superior and more powerful than Sephiroth. And yet he never took Angeal on a fight again. Almost as if he was protecting him.

A month after getting injured in one of these challenges and fully heal, Genesis was sent back to Wutai with a unit of 3rd and 2nd class SOLDIERs. Nobody ever heard from him again. Angeal was send to carry out his mission and to find him, along with his apprentice. Knowing this, Sephiroth insisted on going as well. He feared Genesis would come back for Angeal. Angeal loved Genesis and would never abandon him, even if it meant giving up on his dreams. Sephiroth tried his best to finish his mission as quick as he could so he could go check up on Angeal. But when he arrived, it was too late. No sight of him anywhere.

Sephiroth tried his best to hide his emotions on his way back to Shin-ra Headquarters. It came in handy the fact that he's a man of few words. But no matter how good he was at deceiving people, there was a thought that wouldn't leave his mind. A thought that for the first time in his life gave him a sense of loss.

He was all alone.


End file.
